


On the same Vinculum

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Invasion (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Desire, Erotica, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lust, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Kira seduces Jesse when he comes over for a visit. How will underlying passions and familial mores cross when sparks fly?
Relationships: Kira Underlay/Jesse Varon
Kudos: 1





	On the same Vinculum

For as long as she could remember, 16-year-old Kira Underlay have wanted to have a closer bond with her step-brother Jesse Varon. When they were younger and the two used to 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 with each other it was so wonderful. They never went any further then, just lots of touching, tickling and rubbing, sometimes kissing and sleeping closely together.

Through the years, Kira often fantasized about fucking with her step-brother.

Finally, about two weeks after the terrifying hurricane that struck town, Kira decided to do something about it. Jesse was a year younger than her. Despite the complexities of their interwoven and sometimes tense family ties, they including their 7-year-old sister Rose got along well. A rather slender girl, a goddess most boys in town would call her. Kira turned a few heads with her long dark hair and an olive colored eyes. While often paying gossipers no heed, Kira was proud to have very lovely tits. Jesse has dark brown hair and is about 5'11. Derek Culie, an on-off flame, has more blonde hair and is a head taller, about 6'1". Jesse however had a more muscular built, while Derek is thinner.

Jesse's Dad has been divorced for about 5 years and though losing her Mom was a wound still causing some pain, Kira always treated Jesse's Mom with respect. Currently single and trying to find her own way, but her parents and her don't get together very often-much to her frustration. Sheriff Tom Underlay again out of town on call most of the time and although they have dinner occasionally, since the hurricane everyone and everything Kira knew appeared to have turned on its head. Even chatting among childhood friends she notices some kind of 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 in them and others she couldn't reconcile. Even while sitting across the same table from him, Kira hasn't even dared to speak her 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 thoughts with him though.

In between homework, Kira had been doing some reading about incest and had read some intriguing almost engrossing stories of brother/sister love. Needless to say it put some great ideas in her teenage head. Her Dad was going to be out of town for about two weeks (or so he claimed), so she finally made the decision to do something about her desires while tossing and turning late at night over the subject. It was now or never. She wanted to make love with her beloved step-brother, but Kira thought it would be best to start with one of the boys who held strong perches in her heart, but which one? Gazing out of her bedroom window watching the rain, she thought about it for awhile and decided on Jesse. Remembering how he had responded to their playing around with each other during their younger years, she figured he would be the one more willing to go through with it.

At 6:24 PM, Kira called him to see what his plans were for the next couple of weeks and found he had four days free. She asked if he would like to come keep her company for a few days. With her Dad investigating an insane mystery, his Mom working double shifts at the hospitable and weird after weird happenings striking in a chain; one person she could trust in her corner was enough. Once Jesse said yes and they'd agreed on a day for him to come, Kira started on putting her plans into action. She knew that she was going to have to seduce him. When the day arrived, she picked up a couple bottles of beer from her Dad's private stash and had a delicious lasagna fixed (cooked by Mariel of course). By the time his Dad Russell had dropped him off en-route to meet Mariel at the hospital, Kira was dressed and ready for him. She had chosen to wear a button up green blouse, almost sheer, with no bra. Her skirt was black and rather short and of course she wore no panties. A pair of slinky yellow sandals completed her outfit.

When Kira heard Russell's car pull in the drive, she became incredibly nervous almost dropping her mobile on the floor, and thought that maybe she should back out and not go through with this. Biting her lower lip as she looked out the window and saw Jesse running up the sidewalk and in that instant her resolve returned. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘢𝘥. 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴.

Pacing in the kitchen, Kira was waiting for him when Jesse reached the front door. As soon as he came inside, she grabbed him and hugged him, making sure to press her charged and comfort-seeking body against him. Before a word was said, Kira reached up and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

After Kira got him settled in the guest room and the two siblings sat down for a dinner of smoked salmon and garden salad. All through dinner, she continued flirting with him, making sure to touch Jesse every chance she got. A few times Kira found ways to reach across him in a way that her hands, feet and tits rubbed against him. The atmosphere was becoming tense while the meal continued, nearly causing Jesse's mind to split.

After dinner, Jesse went to get a shower. As he was in the shower, Kira figured out how she was going to seduce him while cleaning the dishes. She laid down on the sofa and pulled her ecstatic tits out and started rubbing them languidly, getting her nipples nice and hard. Then she gingerly pulled her skirt up and exposed her pussy. She was going to let Jesse 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 her in the act of masturbating. As Kira laid there rubbing her pussy and tits counting minutes, she could hear him moving and singing in the shower. Just imagining him naked there made her pussy get so charged and wet. Before long, she heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door open. Knowing that he could hear me from where he was, Kira started moaning as she rubbed herself without restraint. Kira had her eyes closed, but in a way she could sense his presence as he walked downstairs into the living room.

"Kira, what're you doing?" Jesse asked his step-sister in an astonished yet confused tone.

Kira opened her eyes and looked at him. Jesse was naked except for a blue towel around his waist. "What does it look like I'm doing Jess? I'm playing with myself." She responded to him. The girl continued to rub her pussy as Jesse stood there looking at her entranced.

"Do you want to touch it Jesse?" Kira asked him. "You can if you want to. It will be like when we were younger and you used to touch me-was so much fun."

"Oh shit, Kir, we can't do that anymore" he told her taking a few steps back.

"I don't see why not, especially now that we are older and know what to do" Kira replied. "Look at me please Jesse. Wouldn't you love to touch me."

"I'll touch you if you touch me." She said to him. "You used to like for me to touch you Jesse...it felt good."

"Oh, Kira, don't do this to me. I don't know if I can help myself. I'm a guy after all. Even if I'm your brother, I am just a guy." Jesse told her as the cool air started to make him shiver while under the towel was a different feeling.

"Jesse, I don't want you to scare yourself, I want this so much. Please, Jess, just one time." Kira was begging him.

Knowing she had to do something before she lost him, Kira reached out and jerked of his towel away exposing his beautiful cut dick. Before Jesse could move away, Kira reached for it and wrapped her left hand around it. As her slender fingers enclosed it she heard him gasp. Kira started stroking it up and down.

"Oh! Jess! Oh! Jesse! Your dick feels so good," Kira cried out.

Kira raised up farther and leaned over and kissed his dick then opened her mouth and sucked it in. As her full lips covered Jesse's dick head and her tongue wrapped on to it, she heard him moan loudly! His knees were about to buckle while his eyes became lidded.

As Jesse took his hands and placed them on the back of Kira's head pressing her onto his 6" dick, she knew there was no turning back now. It was going to happen! 𝘔𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘹.

"Oh, Oh! Yes, Kira, Yes Kira, suck my dick. Suck my dick" Jesse cried out as his sister sucked on his cock without pause. Kira worked her tongue all around the head and up and down the shaft to his balls then back up again. Tasting every sweet inch of her brother's juicy full cock. After two minutes, she lifted her up and looked at Jesse.

He helped Kira remove her blouse off so her tits were completely exposed to him. Jesse took one of them in his hand and lowered his mouth to it. She felt him licking on her right nipple then he took it boldly into his mouth and latched onto Kira's tit, sucking it hard.

"Oh yes, my brother, latch onto my tit. Suck my big sweet tit Jesse." Kira whispered to him as he continued sucking her tits hungrily, moving from one to the other. Jesse raised up and sat between her legs. He helped Kira remove her skirt. slightly giggling, she loved it as he slid it down over her plump ass exposing her pussy to his bewitched view. It turned the 15-year-old on just knowing that he was looking at his sister's naked body. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘴𝘺.

"Can I touch it, Kira? Can I touch your pussy?" He asked her.

"Yes, Jess, Yes. Please touch my pussy." Kira begged him while caressing his wonderful mop of curly hair.

Kira's legs were spread and her pussy lips were open. Jesse reached out and she felt his right hand touch her titillated pussy. He began petting it with his fingertips, rubbing the brunette hair, then working his way down to Kira's pussy lips. His fingers slid between the slit and found the welcoming hole. Jesse slid a finger inside and worked it in and out, and then he slid two more inside. With his other hand he found Kira's clit and started rubbing it naughtily.

Kira was moaning in ecstasy as her brother finger fucked her. "Oh Jess it feels so good. Don't stop, please don't stop" The girl cried out. She was humping against his hand as he finger fucked her. Kira's bold tits bouncing with every hump. All of the sudden he stopped. Jesse was up between her smooth legs. "I want to kiss your pussy, Kira," Jesse told her. " I want to put my mouth on your pussy and kiss it."

"Yes Jess, kiss my pussy, kiss my pussy," Kira moaned and he leaned over and pressed his warm lips to her holy opening. Kira spread her legs and pussy doors as wide as she could. Gripping onto the couch, she wanted the full benefit of her brother's mouth on her pussy. Immediately she felt Jesse press his lips harder against her.

"Lick it Jesse, Lick my puss. Use your tongue and lick up my pussy deep..." Kira was begging him. She felt his warm tongue reach out and lick against her tickled clit and slide down to her pure hole. Jesse worked it up into her hole back again to the clit in jest. He took Kira's clit between his lips and sucked it hard.

Kira looked down between her legs and it was an awesome sight. Her brother Jesse, naked, between her legs and eating her pussy! Her limit reached, Kira couldn't hold it any longer. She felt her orgasm rising fast.

"Jess, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Kira cried out as she felt her orgasm start to shake through her entire body. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Jess, you're making your Sis cum! I'm going to blast my pussy juice on your face. Lick up my pussy juice sweet brother. Yes! Yes!" Kira cried out as her orgasm took over.

Even as Kira collapsed after my orgasm was subsiding, Jesse continued licking her cunt. Finally he raised up from between his sister's legs with pussy juice dripping from his face. The boy sat up on the sofa and Kira saw his dick was big and hard. It was throbbing and she wanted it inside of her. Kira raised up and he pulled her closer towards him. She straddled his lap facing Jesse and he began kissing on my tits again vexing her. Kira reached down and took his engorged dick in my left hand. Facetiously, Kira began stroking him and rubbing his dick against her pussy. She rubbed it against her clit then slid it up and down her opening getting pussy juice all over it.

"Jess, you know what I want most, don't you?" Kira asked him. " I want to feel your dick inside me now."

"Please, Jess, fuck me. Fuck your Sis. Fuck me my brother" Kira begged him gliding her palms over his chest.

She raised her ass up enough so that they could position his dick, after sliding on a condom, at her pussy hole. When Kira felt the head of Jesse's dick at her entrance, Kira thought she would pass out from excitement. No turning back now. This was it. Her brother was going to fuck her! He was going to put his dick inside her cunt and take her virginity. They were going to commit incest. This entire concept just seemed to excite Kira more and before either of them could change their minds, Kira lowered herself on to his big dick taking it into her virgin hole. Inch by inch until Jesse had filled her up with his meat.

"Oh Kira, Oh Kira, We're fucking! Feels great..." Jesse cried out as they started moving together. Slowly at first the pair moved together, finding their own rhythm. She leaned closer to Jesse and began kissing him on the lips. Kira pressed her tits onto her brother's chest as they kissed with intensity. She rode his cock slowly, savoring every inch of it inside her vagina. Jesse had reached around Kira, grabbing her plump ass and pulling her even closer. Kira began riding his cock faster now, bouncing her luscious tits against his chest.

"Ah Jess, we're together like I've dreamed. Oh Jess, it's awesome! I love how your dick feels inside my pussy." Kira told him. "Feel it Jess, feel your big amazing dick inside of me!"

"Do you like fucking me Jess? Do you like fucking your sis?" Kira asked him as he pumped his cock deeper into her needy cunt.

"Oh! Yes Kira, I can't get enough making love to you. I love my dick in your hole." Jesse replied to her in between kisses to the girl's lips and neck.

"Ride it baby, Ride my big fat cock Kira. That's the way, ride your hot brother's hot cock" Jesse whispered to her.

Kira was humping on his cock taking it as far as possible into her cunt. She would rise up and then slowly lower herself, letting her nymphomaniac hole swallow up his dick. Kira loved the position they were in so she could see his face as they made love. How she wanted to look at him and see Jesse fucking her insatiably.

Kira's tits were bouncing on Jesse's chest, her nipples were erect hard from all of the caressing. Jesse had a good hold on her beauteous ass as Kira rode his cock. She started humping faster. He reached down between them and his right hand found her white-hot clit. He started rubbing it as the girl humped faster snickering. Kira was going to cum! She was going to cum on her precious brother's huge dick!

"Oh! Oh! Jess! I'm going to cum!" Kira cried out. "Please don't stop, Jess. Fuck me, Fuck me Jesse!"

"Yes baby, Yes Kira, I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna make you cum too." Jesse was telling her as he started rubbing the girl's clit at a faster rate.

"I'm going to shoot my wad, sis. I'm going to shoot my load in your pussy!" Jesse was moaning.

"Yes, sweet brother, please shoot your cum in my butt. I want my brother's cum inside me. Yes! Yes! Oh God Yes!" Kira was crying out in ecstasy as her orgasm came. She was riding him hard as she started unleashing her own liquid arousal. In a matter of seconds, Kira felt him begin to cum. In the depths of her opening, she could feel Jesse's wonderful jizz exploding in her pussy.

"Oh, Oh God, Oh shit," they both were gasping as their orgasms finally began to subside. With his dick still buried inside her, Kira leaned closer and kissed Jesse outright on the lips deeply. She could feel their juices mingling together. Brother and sister, together in the most erotic way they ever could be.

"Oh, Jesse, that was so wonderful. I've been dreaming of this for a long time." Kira told him. "Please, don't let this be the only time or tell our folks. I want to be with you always." The pair laid upon the couch covered by a blanket as they watched the local news station.

"Kira, I promise you, this won't be the only time. Now that I've finally had you for real, I'll always want and be there for you." Jesse replied to her. " I'll always want to suck your sweet tits and my dick will always want to find it's way into your beautiful body."

"I'm yours Jess. My body, my ass, and my heart. Anytime you want them." Kira assured him.

The teen couple laid down on the sofa together, Jesse wrapping his arms around the brunette girl, pulling her close to him.

Kira randomly looked at the mirror on the other side of the room and she could see the reflection of them lying together on the sofa, their exhausted arms around each other, spent naked bodies pressed together. It was such an erotic sight, her naked brother holding her tightly, his wanted blessed sister.

Before she closed her eyes to rest, Kira realized that this was just the beginning and she was looking forward to what would come next. No matter what the outcome of this unbelievable 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 would be. It would never break a crack in their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently came across the series this week and was instantly taken with it. A shame it ended on a harrowing cliffhanger. Shipped Kira and Jesse from the start. Hope you enjoy this story,it is my first on the series, and do leave reviews.


End file.
